loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
7 (9 movie)
7 is one of the nine main protagonists and the love interest of 9 in Tim Burton 2009 animated film, "9". She is (possibly) the only female stitchpunk creation. She is voiced by Jennifer Connelly. Information She is rebellious and a loner, she is willing to take many risks for the good of her people. She is kind and caring for others, and is very protective towards 3 and 4. She has a crush on 9 as well. She wears a bird skull as a helmet, and the ear or quadrate bones of the animal hang down like earrings. She also wears a small shield on her right arm, and her spear is made from a black clockhand and a small knife. Her canvas skin’s color has been bleached away by the sun, leaving her skin moonstone-white. As a hardened warrior, she hasn't let anyone into her heart for a long time, but she is gradually softened towards 9, eventually becoming a close friend/lover. Story 7 arrives to slays the Cat Beast from killing 9, 5, and 2. 5 and 2 are overjoyed that 7 had cames back and 9 sees her of admiration of her beauty. 7 takes 9 and 5 to the library, where the silent scholar twins, 3 and 4, show 9 the Fabrication Machine's origins. When there is a battle between the Stitchpunks and the Winged Beast. 7 goes on fighting the beast but she gets impaled by the beast's harpoon-tipped tail. The beast pulled 7 near it. 9 caught 7 and used her spear to halt the pulling. 9 tells 8 to cut the cable, and 8 does so. The beast is then crushed by the propellers. 7 threatens to attack 1 for being a coward (because 1 sends 2 out to die) and 9 tries to stop her and so 7 runs away. After 7 and 8 are captured by the Seamstress, 9 goes alone to save them, but is too late to save 8 (as the Fabrication Machine already absorbed his soul). 9 kills the Seamstress and rescues 7 and they both escape from the factory while the factory destroyed by pushing an oil barrel with a flaming rag fuse into a puddle of oil, pulling a Seeker with it. 9 shown best when he tries to flirt with 7 while the "Somewhere Over The Rainbow" is playing. 7 thanks 9 for rescuing her and destroying the machine. Then the Fabrication Machine returns and still alive and absorbs the souls from 5 and 6. 7 doubt 9 about taking the stitchpunk's memorable last words seriously. When 9 leaves to find the place where he awakened, 7 tried to stop him, but 1 told her to let him go. After 9 watches a holographic recorded message from his creator, 7 tried to prevent 9 from sacrificing himself to the Fabrication machine to give them a chance to grab the talisman. After the Fabrication Machine is destroyed, 7, 9 and the twins build a memorial for the souls of 5, 1, 6, 2, and 8. While souls flies up to the sky and causes it to rain. 7 says that all the souls are free and asks "What happens next?". Trivia *She is one of the character who survived from the Fabrication Machine (along with 9, 3 and 4). Other Wiki's *Heroes Wiki: 7 *9 Wiki: 7 Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Love at First Sight Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Tsundere Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest